Howard DeGeest
An all-around good guy, Howard is at his happiest just joking around and hanging out with his friends, but when he wants something--or someone--Howard is more than willing to step up his game." Howard came to Centerscore as a new student and was John's best friend in Football Season. He is the only character in the game to serve as a main character throughout all of the seasons. Howard joined the football team as the backup wide receiver for the Fighting Lizards, but since then he has risen through the ranks and is now the starting wide receiver, and the most valued member of the team. Romantic life In Football Season, Howard is interested in Elliana, a Brazilian exchange student who acts in the school production of'' A Midsummer Night’s Dream.'' Enlisting John’s help as a wingman, Howard successfully flirts with Elliana, and the two date until homecoming. Elliana leaves to go back to Brazil at the end of Football Season, however, and Howard is single once again. He makes out with Linda on the 4th of July, but nothing else happens between them for some time. Linda gets close to Kenji during The Great Float Caper, and cannot bring herself to decide between the two boys. Howard signs up for the Europe trip specifically to get closer to Linda, but she gets sick at the last minute and cannot make it. Howard goes alone and attracts Astrid, a strange Norwegian girl who obsessively follows him all over Europe. She later transfers to Centerscore to live with her brother, Erik, and begins chasing after Howard yet again. However, her stay is shortlived, as she decides to move to Paris after meeting Matteo. Linda ends up dating Howard in Best Party Ever, after he, Spike, Brendan, and Hector play her favorite song for her live. In The Breakup, Linda breaks up with Howard because of long-term problems in their relationship. In Fair Catch, Zach asks Brendan to help Howard get over the breakup because it is affecting his football performance. He agrees and helps Howard get over Linda. In'' Foreign Exchange,'' Zoe and Linda both ask him to the dance, but with help with french student Jean Paul and if you play just right he'll be with Zoe. During When Howard Met..., Howard meets Zoe, whom he was dating, until they mutually decide to break up in the episode 'A Kingston King', the season finale of Season 12, the day before Howard moves away to Kingston College. but they still love each other .. they will be back to be together! Personality Howard is a relaxed, good guy who everyone likes. As the wide receiver on the football team, he has gained massive popularity. He is a loyal friend and boyfriend, and tends to perform "grand gestures" to prove himself to those he cares for (e.g., going to France to bring Zoe back, singing Linda's favorite song for her at a party''', '''learning to speak Portuguese for Elliana). He used to be something of a prankster when he was younger- most likely influenced by his father Horace. This led to his little sisters Kay and Kel becoming pranksters as well. Howard loves ducks. When Zoe takes him around the Centerscore U campus, it's revealed that he is interested in the world of sports medicine. Friendships Howard's best friends are John, Hector, and Brendan. He is also friends with Jacob, Zach, Colt, and Sam, who is Zoe's cousin. Category:Characters Category:Male